User talk:Exlonox
It got a question, What Rank is Burner? A high or low rank? And for those user boxes; a code? What do you mean? --Elite Racer, Rank 11 22:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC)The Revenge Racer is my Weapon! :We have two ranks: Burner and Elite. Elite is higher. Code is what appears in the black box when you click "Edit this page". ::We should have a "Lamer" rank (Lamers are regular traffic folk) for people who don't have BP. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::'We really do need more ranks, cause right now they're useless. It's obvious that the clan leaders are higher ranked than everyone else. Do we really need it to say elete for them and Burner for everyone else? Babadingldoo 02:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure whose idea it was but, you're right, it's not really necessary the way that the page is arranged. :::::TBH I think that (no offense but) there needs to be a complete rank system overhaul! Serious, meeting-attending, contributing and sensible "Burners" such as (and I'm not afraid to quote names :) ) KBABZ, Babadingldoo, LeMansRacer and Spoil-t (to name a few) should find themselves promoted or something to distinguish them from the huge mass of inactive members that sign in only once and are never to be seen again... I see the new "license" templates project is well underway and because of The Parkster's unfortunate leaving (meaning a vacant "Assistant" position), elections will be carried out and new ranks will be given, thus I can only hope that promotions for the rest of the "common folk" will follow up. Of course, it is not my role to ask for this, I'm just inputting my opinion! ::::::Hey, wikis are about everyone contributing. You have just as much say in the matter as Crashbroke, Rappy, or I do (despite what Parkster says :P) The clan rankings aren't congruent with Burnopedia's general rankings (admin, beaurocrat, asst.). However, rethinking this is a viable option. I also like the idea of rankings based off of attendance, not hosting. (since leaders are separate from the others) The entire community should have a say in this. It would be great if you would start up a forum topic on the matter. (in general discussion) :::::::Hey :::::::As you can see the topic in the forums is getting pretty huge, do you think it would be possible to move this whole page under the Portal:Clan section and move it to the page Portal:Clan/Ranks ? So the discussion is separate from the info itself. The amount of text currently in the topic can get pretty confusing! Also I have noted no disapprovals at all, should we push this further? I think it should be pushed farther, but should not be moved to its own Portal: page until it is finalized. :Agreed, but how can we push it farther then? :BTW can I move the current (big) Comment section into the discussion page of the topic instead? ::I'd keep everything on the same page. I've seen longer forum topics. We won't really be able to follow through with this until I kick all of the inactive members who haven't contacted me at the beginning of next month. Also, I'd like to see what Rappy and Crashbroke think of it. You might want to message them to take a look at the topic and reply on it. Hey I'd like to join your clan. I am usually on during the evening and I'm in CST zone. :Just add your information to this page. Also, be sure to sign your posts on talk pages with ~~~~. New Member "Namdamyo" Hey Just to say that I've recruited a good friend of mine who has recently got into BP... He has already played with Konig and I and has a mic. He's looking forward to contributing to the wiki as well! He'll probably register today and I've asked him to take part in the clan meeting on saturday, if datZ O.K. wit' U... :Super! Be sure he adds his info to the members list and reads the rules. ::I'd just like to comment and say that namdamyo was pretty cool to freeburn with. He's a welcome addition to the clan. :P PSN Network PSN network is currently down for me and won't let me connect... and to think I was able to come to the meet this week... :Well, unless you were sitting around for a long time, you should have waited a little longer. The network was down for me as well, but it wasn't for more than a few minutes. I was able to join up with everyone in freeburn around 1:15pm (EST). ::This is why Clan Meets should be like Sunday cause Sony messes around with the PSN every Saturday. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) New Member Spartan-Josh029 Hey guys id like to become a new member of the BP clan threw my other account Mytias anywho my PS3 recently recieved the infamous yellow light of death n im doing everything I possibly can to get it fixed but was wondering if there was a spot open for me after I get this little matter taking care of ty.:) :Sure. Be sure you read the rules on this page before you join. Clan Hey, new to burnout, but hooked rediculously, and am interested in linking up with other burnaholics. If you got a spot in a clan, im about as active as they come. My 360 gamertag is GuiltyGrass. I like long walks down Angus Wharf, and x50 and x60 stunt run combos. Thanx for your time. Uncommon509 06:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :We'd be glad to have you! Just add your information to Portal:Clan/Members and be sure to read the rules on Portal:Clan. Also, check Portal:Clan frequently to be up-to-date on who's hosting each Saturday's meeting. Hi Hi there. I am Desire Admin for the Aion wiki. I have had a request from one of your fellow admins here to become an admin on the Aion site. However I do not know this person all that well and have only seen him/her on in the past day or so. He/She has been doing wonderful work so far but also would like to just get some feedback from you if possible. I really appreciate you taking the time to get back to me. The user is Rappy 4187. Like I said I don't know this person all that well and just would like some references etc if at all possible. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page. Thank you again for your time.XDesireX 04:27, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Rappy is a fantastic editor, and you would be lucky to have him. Clan Hey, check out the State of the Clan. I left a message. I would email you or stay online longer, but I have choir practice to go to. Thanks. (I did this so it would show up on the activity page)--The Vercetti 22:28, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Clan member sorting out... So we're now September 2nd, how will the cleaning up go? And when is it? Once that is done we'll be able to fully focus on that ranking system... I know I'm getting annoying with that by bringing it up all the time, but it just has to be done and I don't like projects getting forgotten... ;-P :Hey, don't delete me! I joined two weeks ago and I'm finally starting to hang around here more than at Halopedia because of the point whores. That and I'm probably hosting a couple of clan meeting now... :By the way, how will the new ranking system go? Is it on the clan talk page?--The Vercetti 00:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::@CeeX I'd be bugging me if I were you, too. My Burnopedia time today consisted of updating the site for September (FA, banner, etc.) I'll probably get around to sorting out the clan members tomorrow, if I can. In the meantime, could you add a topic to the new ranking or clan card thread to see what other users think about merging Burnout Wiki:User list with Portal:Clan/Members? (Since the new rankings go beyond the clan and into admin ranks, etc. Thanks, man. ::@Vercetti if you contribute here once every two months, you're safe. As for what CeeX is talking about, see Forum:New Ranking System. ::'Till tomorrow, :::Thanks Ex. I like the new banner.--The Vercetti 01:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::TBH I don't fully understand your request... ;-P start a new topic, but inside the current "New Ranking System" or "Clan Card" thread? So should I start a new section in these forum topics? O.o just wanted to confirm before I'd start doing anything that could be wrong... :::::"Bump" lol ;-) ::::::Confirmed. IRC Can you atm? Election Can candidates jion now? it would be sweet... can you? REPLY PZ --Elite Racer, Rank 11 01:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) The revenge racer is my car, my official weapon. :Folks can nominate themselves now. I'd say, you have barely any chance of winning, with next to no contributions under your belt. ::Hey, must confess, I'd like to nomionate myself man, but seeing as I go to a boarding school, I won't be able to access a computer Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays... So I don't think you'll appreciate having a 4-day-per-week admin... :::The only thing I did good around here is the Top Speeds for every car. Plus Admins aren't suppose to be around, that's what mods are for. So C_ee_X you could be an Admin. :D [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::In case you haven't noticed, Burnopedia has no "Mod" rank. :::::@Ex: You didn't say anything about my comment! :'-( lol just wanting to know what you thought about it... :::::::Isn't the Assitant like a mod? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) @CeeX: I don't think 4/7 days on the wiki would be half-bad, if you keep up the great work you've been doing. :::::::: okay. so whos all running for admin? --Elite Racer, Rank 11 22:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) No one has been nominated as of yet. MediaWiki:Common.css Swap mine and Konigs name for the :after slot so I no longer show up as Admin on RC and he does... I can't edit it anymore. Updates (about me...) Well I'd just like to notify clearly that: - I've finally got all 500 challenges!!! w00t!! I really feel accomplished! (for now, until the euphoria fades away... lol) anyway I'm quite happy to have it at last! Thanks so much for helping me out yesterday and sorry for not replying to your post sooner! But i have finally stumbled upon 2 great guys who helped me out kindly for bikes and 7P cars... So thanks again! - About that lightningstrikes.jpg, I was suprised (in a good way!) to see you had made a (IDK what you call these) commented picture (?)... I'll try and make one myself too! - Horrible news now, I'm back to school tomorrow, and I am honestly annoyed (to stay polite) so I won't be able to monitor what happened until wednesday (I hope). I also hope that Crashbroke will give us some news so we can launch beta week of our rank system... There's the latest from me... Cheers mate ;-) Blogspot I've upgraded the blog to the new editing equipment provided by blogspot. If you make another review be sure to have a paragraph, then a page break, video and then the rest of the review. A page break leaves a "read more>>" tab and is the icon on the far right of a ripped page. Clan Rank/User List The way the list is set up looks good to me. I know it's experimental, but did you think of ordering the higher ranks at the top of the page, lower ones at the bottom? :Yes. ::Just wanted to know if Crashbroke made the X360 promotions list like you, so we can launch this system... :::Looks like it. ::::Okay cool, in that case, shall I start tranferring the forum page's contents to the Portal:Clan/Ranks page? I'll also need help for the new Member list page (with the Clan Cards, 2 side by side fit on one page, but I don't know how to code it in well) Maybe Rappy can look into this... :::::Go ahead and leave him a message on his talk page. Online? Hey mate, do you think you could help me out with the color change? Would be much appreciated since I wouldn't be able to do the manipulations necessary to get it done right... :-( Cheers :I can help you, I got this glitch down pat. Just message me on the PSN if you want me to help. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) New Flags Would it be possible to get an Ireland flag for my clan card. I've tried it myself with no success. That would be most appreciated. 21:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC)ToxinCarnageVenom :Save the image from the Criterion Games Network as a .png file, and upload it to the wiki. Then, I can add it to the clan card template. ::Thanks. I've uploaded the file. It's called ie.png.ToxinCarnageVenom 19:55, September 29, 2009 (UTC)ToxinCarnageVenom :::Fixed the template and updated your card on the members page. I wasnt upgraded... um how come my page thing on the clan members page wasnt upgraded? --Elite Racer, Rank 11 23:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :You aren't a member of the Xbox or PS3 sides of the clan. October 2009 Featured Article I was hoping you wouldn't choose the Stunt Run article this month because I had planned to put some finishing touches on the article. I guess it's my fault for putting it off for too long though. :You can still tweak it. Sysop Rights I don't think I actually have Sysop rights, when I access the MediaWiki pages such as the header or Sidebar, I can only view their source... I don't have the delete button on any page either... Is this normal? :You know what? I may have forgotten to update your rights. Let me check this out. :Ah. Silly me. You should be set now. ::(laughs) well lol it's fine now... thanks Ex Carson Fastback Resemblance Edit I edited that section anonymously and got a mail from you - so you can credit the comments to Tiger-Heli if you want (Torino and Charger comments) - also feel free to change them if you disagree - but I think that's how Wiki's work anyway. Also - I had a general Wiki question, but couldn't find a way to enter a new forum post: I said the Carson looked like a 1970-ish Torino. LeMans Racer edited the post to say 1973 Torino (Starsky and Hutch car) and added a Hyperlink - and I re-edited it to say 1970-1971 Torino, which is what I meant. Do you ever have Wiki issues where User A posts one thing, User B changes it back, User A re-changes it to what was originally posted, User B again changes it back, etc.? If so, who and how is this resolved? Thanks! Tiger-Heli 16:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to see you're editing. Edit conflicts/battles are generally settled on an Article's talk page. You can access this by clicking on the "Discussion" tag at a pages top-right corner. There, you can ask why a user reverted your edit, and you can reason your point. As for forum threads, there's an option to enter a topic's title on one of Burnopedia's six forum categories. These are usually used for a subject not pertaining to the content of an individual page. Thanks for asking, and I hope you enjoy your stay at Burnopedia. Thanks Exlonox - Oddly, the Carson Fastback page didn't raise any issues, but LeMansRacer and I have been battling over changes to a lot of the other car pages. I didn't know the articles had their own talk pages, so I took it to his talk page and I think (maybe) we resolved most of the issues. Tiger-Heli 19:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to see everything got settled. Don't let re-edits discourage you, it's part of the wiki process. :) Wanted to run some ideas past you - I had a couple of ideas for the site and wasn't sure how they might best be handled, so I thought I would run them past you. We have general and area maps of BP, as well as an overall map showing where all the events start, and an overall map showing drivethroughs. I thought it would be helpful to combine this into one printable composite map with drive-throughs, regions, events, and street names all shown. I think I can likely combine the existing maps pretty easily, and I don't mind doing the rest of the work (but it will take me a while), but I didn't want to bother if there is zero interest. I also wouldn't mind having a group effort if we could figure out a common editing program to work from. I would like to see a page on "Likes, Dislikes, and Suggested Improvements" for people new to the game, but not sure where it would belong. I would add more and flesh it out, but something like: LIKES: - Open world, with free roaming and non-structured event order. - Well balanced between too easy and too challenging. DISLIKES: - Definitely an arcade racer feel - if you are looking for realistic driving physics and a simulation where performance degrades with collisions, this is NOT for you. SUGGESTED IMPROVEMENTS: - Selectable Novice, Normal, Advanced, and Expert skill settings. - Selectable Reverse Takedown mode: if enabled, whenever you are NOT in an event, a Hunter Civilian can try to wreck your car. If it takes you down, you lose your ride and have to select a different car from the remaining junkyard ones, but you can then hunt down your car and get it back. Thoughts? :I like the composite map idea. You could do if if you wanted. But a few Burnopedia users could probably create it pretty quickly. As for community thoughts on the games, browsing/creating forum topics could probably suffice. ::A map with everything would be good but it should not replace the other maps cause I like the separate maps cause they ain't all cluttered with stuff. & the other point is useless since BP is update dead now & the suggestions would be a waste of people's lives. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 19:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Stay open-minded Spoil-t, as for the composite map, if someone wants to do that, then they could get inspired by the interactive maps that are on Msxbox World. Of course this may be difficult to actually make as they use a php code. ::::Yes, I meant for the new map to supplement rather than replace the existing maps. I actually considered something like the php code idea, but I typically want to print out the event map and refer to a hard copy of it, so a php version would be less useful. So no future development work on BP??? Thanks!!! Tiger-Heli 20:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I see, do you think you could make a php map? If so it would be a great addition to the wiki, the hard maps can be useful as well, they actually remind me of the maps featured in the game's official guide... Work on BP GCC is believed to be over.